Battle Of The Bands
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: Inuyasha Sesshomaru Miroku and Onigumo are in a band So are Kagome Sango Rin and Kikyo and they all want to win battle of the bands who will win? How does Koga and the Shikon no Toma play into this story WHy Am I asking so many questions? R&R to find out
1. Chapter 1 Announcement

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Band name Outsiders or any songs I use._**

**_Chapter 1: Announcement_**

Inuyasha Takahashi, His older half brother Sesshomaru, His best friends Miroku Hoshiyomi, and Onigumo Morikawa are all in a garage band named The Outsiders.

Inuyasha woke up to his Radio. He laid there for a second just listening to the song Headstrong by Trapt play. The song ended and an add came on.

"Hey all you wannabe rockers this is DJ Kay listen carefully," The DJ said. "The annual Battle Of The Bands is coming up and the people at RAD Records are looking for fresh young people to sign. All you need to do is send a demo to P.O. Box 46571 in RAD Court. Tokyo Japan, 78934. Go to our website for more info." Inuyasha jumped put of his bed and ran out of his room and ran into someone. He saw Sesshomaru.

"I was listening to the radio," They both shouted. "Battle Of The Bands,"

"We gotta tell the guys," Inuyasha said excited. "I'll call Miroku," Both Boys ran into their rooms and came out talking on their cell phones.

"Miroku get over here now Sesshomaru and I got something to tell you," Inuyasha practically shouted into his phone.

"Gumo get over here now," Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha and I got something to tell you."

* * *

Kagome Higurishi woke up at the end of Headstrong by Trapt as a add came on. 

"Hey all you wannabe rockers this is DJ Kay listen carefully," The DJ said. "The annual Battle Of The Bands is coming up and the people at D Records are looking for fresh young people to sign. All you need to do is send a demo to P.O. Box 46571 in RAD Court. Tokyo Japan, 78934. Go to our website for more info." Kagome sat up an idea forming in her head. 'I gotta tell the girls,' she thought. She got out of bed and got dressed. She looked at the picture on her dresser of her and her three best friends, Sango Taijya, Kikyo Hidaka, and Rin Narita. She went down stairs and saw Her Mother, Kumiko, and her brother Sota already there.

"Morning," She yawned.

"good Morning Sweetie," Kumiko said.

"Morning sis," Sota said. He was eating some toast and eggs. Kumiko handed Kagome a plate of food.

"Thanks," She said. Kumiko smiled.

"Where's papa?" she asked.

"He had to go into to work," Sota said.

"But its Saturday." Kagome pointed out.

"I know but he had to they forced him," Sota said. Kagome finished her food.

"Mom can the girls come over for practice today?" Kagome asked.

"Only if you four don't get to loud," Kumiko said a smile on her face.

"Thanks mama," Kagome said and she left to call her friends.

* * *

Miroku and Onigumo arrived at the Takahashi's House within minutes. 

"What the big news?" Miroku asked.

"Battle Of the bands," Sesshomaru said.

"So what about it?" Miroku and Onigumo said

"We're going to enter it," Inuyasha said as if were obvious.

"like we stand a chance against the hundreds of bands who'll enter." Miroku said.

"Come on Miroku live for once in your life," Inuyasha said.

"Ok if we do it how are we gonna make a demo?" Miroku asked. "And what songs do we use?"

"My dad has some equipment we could use," Onigumo said. "All we need to do is ask,"

"what do you say Roku?" Inuyasha asked, "if you ask me I say this is density knocking on our door,"

"ok let's do it," Miroku said.

* * *

Kagome called her friends and invited them over. Sango was the first to show up, followed by Rin and Kikyo. 

"Hey Kagome," Rin said as she arrived with Kikyo.

"Let's have a practice," Kagome said.

"So is your new material ready?" Sango asked.

"almost," Kagome said.

"Can you give us a sample?" Kikyo asked.

"No not yet," Kagome said. "oh yeah Battle Of the Bands is coming up," she added.

"You think we stand a chance?" the three girls asked.

"with my new material yeah but now let's practice," Kagome said. The other girls nodded and went out to the garage. And played a few of their songs. After their third song they were tired out and went inside for some snacks. Kagome pulled out a note book and began writing.

"Come on give us a sample," Sango asked.

"Yeah we've been in the dark for too long," Kikyo agreed. Rin nodded in agreement. Kagome looked up at her friends and sighed.

"Ok, ok I'll give you the first few lines," she said.

There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights  
Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
The wind blows so cold Standing alone  
Before the battle's begun But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun

"Kags that's awesome," Sango said.

"Yeah," Rin and Kikyo agreed.

"Yeah I know all I need is to figure out the end." Kagome said.

"Hope you finish it soon," Kikyo said.

"So What's The song called," Rin asked.

"The Power Of Love," Kagome said.

"Where is this coming from?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Hello Girls," Kumiko said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Higurishi," the three girls said.

"Kagome was that your new song?" Kumiko asked.

"yes," Kagome said.

"It's really good," Sota said as he came in. "So you finished with it yet?"

"Almost," Kagome said. "that was preview no more till it's finished."

"OK," the girls said. Kagome began writing again.

* * *

The guys piled into the kitchen where Inutaisho and Izaiyoi were eating breakfast. 

"Over again boys?" Izaiyoi asked.

"Yeah don't mind do you," Inuyasha said.

"No there always over here." Sesshomaru answered for his parents.

"Ok we need to get practicing," Inuyasha said as he left the room the others followed him. Inuyasha got his guitar and headed out to the garage.

"Ok let's do life is High Way for warm up," Inuyasha said. Miroku got his bass, Onigumo sat down at his trap set and Sesshomaru took the mic.

Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

[Chorus:  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Chorus

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

[Chorus

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Chorus: (x3)  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

After a few more songs they were all pumped up.

"Hey Yash what about that new song you've been working on?" Onigumo asked.

"It's not ready yet," Inuyasha said he wrote all the bands songs.

"When will it be you've been saying the same thing for two months," Miroku said.

"Yash this is good," Sesshomaru said he was looking at Inuyasha song.

"Hey," Inuyasha yelled he ran to snatch up the note book but Sesshomaru threw it to Onigumo who threw it to Miroku. They kept it up for ten minutes until Inuyasha was able to get it back. "You guys are so immature," he said glaring at each of them. "What song did you look at?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have a Nice day," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh that one," Inuyasha said relieved.

"why are you so relieved." Miroku asked.

"Uh…no reason." Inuyasha said.

"Is there something you're hiding," Onigumo asked.

"What gives you that Idea?" Inuyasha said holding the notebook tighter.

"Your holding that notebook pretty tight," Miroku pointed out.

"No I'm not," Inuyasha said loosening his grip a bit. Sesshomaru got an idea.

"Get that notebook," He said.

"Practice for today is over," Inuyasha said and he ran back into the house. The three others chased him. Inuyasha ran through the living room past his parents.

"Boys no rough housing in the house," Izaiyoi reminded them as she did everyday. Inuyasha ran into his room closed the door locked it. The door burst open and Sesshomaru ran forward and Inuyasha jumped up onto his bed, and Sesshomaru fell to the floor. Onigumo and Miroku jumped on the bed and Inuyasha made for the door. Sesshomaru grabbed his feet and he fell.

* * *

"I'm finished," Kagome said suddenly. Everyone gave her a puzzled look. "My song," she said. 

"Play it," Sota urged.

"Yeah give us the rest," Sango said.

"OK," Kagome said. She walked into the living room and sat down at the Piano.

There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights  
Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
The wind blows so cold Standing alone  
Before the battle's begun But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun

You've got to believe In the power of love  
You've got to believe In the power of love  
The power of love

Blazing emotion  
There's a light that flows from the heart  
It's a chain reaction  
And nothing will keep us apart  
Stand by my side  
There's nothing to hide  
Together we'll fight to the end  
Take hold of my hand  
And you'll understand

What it truly means to be friends  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love

It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love (the power of love)  
The power of love  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of lov  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
In the power of love  
In the power of love

"Wow Kagome," Sango said, the others were speechless.

"you wrote that," Kumiko said amazed. Kagome nodded.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rin and Kikyo said at once.

"It was awesome," Sota said.

"We should use that for our Demo," Sango said.

"Yeah that's the perfect song," Rin agreed.

"So you girls need a manager?" Sota asked.

"Sota you're a little too young," Kagome said.

"Can't blame a kid for trying." Sota said. Kagome smiled.

"Maybe in a few years," She said.

"So there's still hope?" Sota said hopefully.

"Maybe," Kagome said.

* * *

Inuyasha got free from Sesshomaru's grasp, but the note book was gone. Miroku had it. 

"What's this a coded message?" he asked holding the notebook sideways. Inuyasha looked at what Miroku was looking at.

"No It's my math homework." Inuyasha said snatching the notebook back from Miroku.

"Where is you lyric book?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know where is it," Inuyasha said. "You'll just have to be patient and wait to see the song," he smirked. Sesshomaru swore under his breath. "Watch it Sesshy that mouth of yours could get you in trouble." he threw his notebook aside onto the already messy floor.

"Inuyasha why are you such a slob?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Dunno why are you such a neat freak," Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm not a neat freak," Sesshomaru said.

"then why do you bug me about my room?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before leaving.

"When can we see it?" Miroku asked.

"Soon," Inuyasha said.

"Well hurry we want to hear it," Onigumo said.

"You can't rush perfection." Inuyasha said.


	2. Chapter 2 Risk’s New Manager

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Band name Outsiders or any songs I use._**

_**Chapter 2: Risk's New Manager**_

"How many songs do you think they'll need?" Sango asked as the four girls sat around the table enjoying the rest of their Saturday.

"I say we do three," Rin said as she took a drink of her juice.

"Yeah and _The Power Love_ should be last," Kikyo said.

"This is it Risk (the name of their band) is going to the top," Kagome said. She held her cup up. "To the future of Risk," she said. The other girls raised their cups.

"To Risk," they said. And they drank their juice.

"Girls I say this is our destiny," Kagome said. The others nodded in agreement and drank again.

* * *

"Ok guys we need to decide what songs we're doing for our demo and how many song there will be," Inuyasha said seriously as they headed back out to the garage. Where Sesshomaru was waiting for them. 

"I say we do _Grow Up_," Miroku said.

"Three songs should be good enough," Onigumo said.

"Ok what else?" Inuyasha asked.

"how about _Have A Nice Day_?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok one more," Inuyasha said.

"What about you're new song?" Miroku asked.

"Ok," Inuyasha said. "Let rehearse," the others nodded.

"_Grow Up,_" Inuyasha said.

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

_I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!_

"Lets start on _Have A Nice Day_," Inuyasha said once they finished. He gave Sesshomaru the lyrics. And the others the sheet music he made. They nailed it in no time.

"this is one of your best songs ever," Onigumo said.

"Yeah I know," Inuyasha said.

* * *

Sota waked back into the kitchen 

"I thought you'd be rehearsing" He said as he joined them at the table.

"Sota we're not robots," Rin joked.

"Yeah if you want to win Battle Of the Bands," He began

"Who told you about Battle Of The Bands?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't over hear you talking about Battle Of The Bands," Sota said.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Just let me manage your band," Sota said.

"Sota we've been through this," Kagome said.

"Come on I'll be 12 soon," Sota said practically begging.

"Ok fine but-" Kagome said.

"I won't embarrass you," Sota said. "You won't know I'm there and if you get into Battle Of The Bands I get to come with,"

"Ok fine," Kagome said.

"And…"

"Don't push," Kagome said.

"OK," Sota said

"So Kagome how are we going to make the demo?" Kikyo asked.

"If we go through a recording studio it could cost hundreds," Sango said.

"So I say we do it boot legged." Kagome said.

* * *

Inuyasha was writing in a note book. Onigumo, Miroku and Sesshomaru were trying to see over his shoulder. 

"Someone just grab it," Sesshomaru said after another failed attempt.

"Ok I'll do it." Miroku said as he got up and walked up behind Inuyasha. He grabbed the note book and looked at it. He turned it sideways. "What is this a coded message?" he asked again.

"No it's my math homework I was just finishing it," Inuyasha said taking to note book back.

"I knew that," Miroku said.

"yeah and Sesshy isn't OCD about me not cleaning my room." Inuyasha said.

"Ok Half-breed enough with that," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm telling mom you used the h word," Inuyasha threatened Sesshomaru.

"I'm not scared," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha walked to the door.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said.

"oh Sesshy afraid of a human," Inuyasha teased.

"Inuyasha shut up," Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"So girls as your manager I want to know what songs you'll be doing." Sota said joining the girls at the kitchen table. 

"So far we've agreed on _Power Of Love_," Sango said.

"How many are you doing?" Sota asked.

"Three," Rin said.

"Ok what songs are you all good at," Sota asked in business like tone.

"_My last Breath_," Kikyo said.

"Yeah that is a pretty good song in for doing _My Last Breath_ say I," Sota said.

"I," The four Girls said.

"OK one more," Sota said.

"how about _True Friend_," Kagome said.

"You mean the one you wrote for us," Sango said.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Ok it settled _True Friend, My Last Breath, and Power Of Love_," Sota said.

"Ok then it settled," Kagome said.

"I just said that," Sota said smiling.

"I know," Kagome said ruffling Sota's hair. Sota swatted her hand away.

"OK now all you need to do is practice and make the demo," Sota said.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Song

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Band name Outsiders or any songs I use._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: The New Song **_

(Monday)

Kagome was walking to school with Sango, Rin and Kikyo.

"I can't believe it we're going to enter Battle of the Bands," Rin said excitedly.

"Yeah I know," Kagome said. "But we have to work hard, if we get it,"

"Yes we know," Sango said.

"So Kagome you gonna talk to that new hottie?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said blushing. "I was thinking about it," She said.

"You should before someone else does," Rin said. "A hottie like him won't stay single for long," she added.

"I know," Kagome said, "But I don't think I'm ready yet," she said.

"Kags it's been six months, how much time do you need?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah Dante's a loser for dumping you," Rin said.

"he's a jerk if you ask me," came the voice of Kagome's cousin.

"Yes he is," Sango agreed.

"Hey Roku," Kagome said turning to see Miroku.

"So what you girls doing?" Miroku asked.

"We're entering the battle of the bands," Rin said.

"Oh really so are we," Miroku said.

"We?" Kagome said.

"Yes me and My band," Miroku said.

"And who is in your band?" Kagome asked.

"You know those two new boys?"

"The yokai and the hanyou?" Kagome asked.

"Yes well I've known them for years," Miroku said. "their names are Inuyasha, he's the hanyou, and Sesshomaru Takahashi." he said. "And you all know Onigumo," The four Girls nodded. "Together we make up The Outsiders." Miroku announced.

"Well you four don't stand a chance against Risk," Kikyo said.

"You haven't heard us play," came Onigumo's voice.

"Hey Gumo did you hear they think their better than us," Miroku said.

"No one's better than us and we're going to win," Onigumo said confidently.

"Don't get to Cocky," Kikyo said. "I'm guessing you haven't auditioned yet," she said.

"No but we're sending in our demo soon," Miroku said coming to his friends aid.

"But why bother we're going to win." he added. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Now Roku I don't think Aunt Akane will like to hear about you bragging," Kagome said. Miroku stuck his tongue out at Kagome.

"Keep sticking that tongue out," Kagome began.

"If you want to keep it that is," Sango finished for her friend. Miroku pulled his tongue back in glaring at Kagome.

* * *

"Sesshy wake up," Inuyasha yelled, through the wall. "We're going to be late!!" he yelled. 

"I'm up," Sesshomaru yelled from his bed. Inuyasha walked out of his room and stood in Sesshomaru's door way.

"Oh really neat freak you don't look like you're awake," Inuyasha said.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah smartass now get up and get dressed," Inuyasha said. "Or mom will have a fit…..again," He added as he left. He entered the kitchen and saw Izaiyoi and Inutaisho already eating.

"Morning" Inuyasha yawned as he sat down.

"Inuyasha I've done some research on this Battle Of The Bands you boys were talking about yesterday," Inutaisho said

"Yeah, so" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not sure you boys can stay in a hotel alone for a week," Inutaisho said.

"Dad we're mature enough to be on our own," Inuyasha said. "And besides we haven't even got in yet," he added.

"Yeah dad chillax," Sesshomaru said taking a seat next to Inuyasha, after flicking Inuyasha in the ear.

"Owwww," Inuyasha said holding his ear.

"My point exactly," Inutaisho said.

"This isn't helping Fluffy," Inuyasha said.

"Sorry slob," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah if you boys get in I'm going to have to go with," Inutaisho said. That caught Inuyasha and Seshomaru's attention.

"What dad no you can't," Sesshomaru said hitting Inuyasha on the back as he choked on his food. Inuyasha spit his food out on the table. He quickly cleaned it up with a napkin.

"You can't do that," Inuyasha said.

"If you can prove I'm wrong I'll let you two go with your friends alone, but if nothing improves I'm going with," Inutaisho said.

"Fair enough," Inuyasha said.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kikyo, Miroku, and Onigumo arrived at school, and went to their homerooms. Kagome, Sango, and Rin were in the same homeroom. Miroku, and Onigumo were also in the same homeroom. 

"So Kags I was thinking instead of doing My last Breath," Sango said, "We could do a song I've been working on for awhile," she said.

"sure what's it called?" Kagome asked.

"Piece Of Heaven," Sango said." It's not what we usually do but if we rehearse it could be really cool," she said

"OK let's try it today after school," Kagome said.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived at school in time for the bell to ring. 

"I told you we were going to be late again," Inuyasha said glaring at his older half-brother.

"Oh shut up," Sesshomaru said annoyed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went their separate ways. Inuyasha to his home room with Miroku and Onigumo.

"It's nice of you to join us Mr. Takahashi," Mrs. Aida said as Inuyasha entered the classroom. Inuyasha nodded and took a seat next to Miroku.

"Why are you always late?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"Sesshy is hard to wake up in the morning," Inuyasha whispered back.

* * *

(Lunch Time) 

Miroku, Onigumo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were sitting at a table eating lunch.

"Oh yeah guys our dad doesn't think we're mature enough to go to battle of the Bands alone," Inuyasha announced. "He's saying he gonna go with us if we make the cut," He added.

"yeah we have to prove we're mature enough," Sesshomaru said.

"What no way he can't do that," Miroku protested.

"Yes he can and if we don't shape up he will," Inuyasha said.

"Then let's shape up and prove to him we are mature," Onigumo said.

"Easier said that done," Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah we got some competition," Onigumo said. "I mean there's another band here," he said.

"Who?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru asked.

"Miroku's cousin Kagome and her friends," Onigumo said.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were sitting at their table waiting for the other two to arrive. Finally they sat down at the table. 

"Finally what took you girls so long?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry but Kik had a small problem," Rin said.

"OK We're meeting at my house after school for rehearsal today we have a new song," I wanna try out,"

"Didn't you just finish your new song?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes but this one is Sango's," Kagome said.

"Sango?" Rin said looking at Sango. "What's it called?" she asked.

"Piece Of Heaven," Sango said.

"Can't wait to hear it," Kikyo said.

* * *

(After School) 

The girls were at Kagome's house warming up. Kagome was at her keyboard reading over Sango's new material.

"Ok Girls let's get started," Kagome said. "Sango since this is your song I think you should sing," she said.

"Uh...ok," Sango said unsure. Sango started singing by herself with her guitar.

The minute you walked through my door  
I knew this love is forever more

Kagome began to play her music.

_But then you told me all these lies  
See the tears filling up my eyes  
_

Kikyo joined in on her bass and Rin on the drums.

All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven

Piece, of heaven

All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven

Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na  
Naaaa, na na na na na na, naaa naaa naaa

Piece, of heaven

Sota came out into the garage to listen. 

You taught me right from wrong  
And told me always to be strong  
But now i'm better off alone  
Searching for a better home

All i want, is a little piece of heaven  
All i need, a little piece of heaven

Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na  
Naaaa, na na na na na na, naaa naaa naaa

Piece, of heaven  
Piece, of heaven  
Piece, of heaven (heaven heaven heaven) 

"Wow," Sota said. "Did you write that?" He asked Sango. Sango nodded.

"I love it," Kagome said. 

"We should do this on our demo," Rin said.

"Yeah we're dropping My Last Breath," Sango said. "Me and Kagome already talked about it," she added.


	4. Chapter 4 The Demos

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Band name Outsiders or any songs I use. _**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Demos 

"Guys I just got done talking to my dad," Onigumo said tossing his bag aside as he enter Inuyasha's garage

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's going to help us," Onigumo said.

"OK when can we do it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That's the problem he's leavening town tomorrow so we have to do it tonight," Onigumo said.

"We're not ready with Inuyasha's new song," Miroku said.

"We can do it," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha let me put this in a way you'll understand," Miroku said turning to his best friend. "Entering Battle Of The Bands isn't in our future," he said.

"We can do it," Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku.

"You're not even finished with your new material," Miroku said.

"Yes I am just finished it today," Inuyasha said smirking. "What does he want us over?"

"He said nine o'clock would be great," Onigumo said.

"Well let's get started," Inuyasha said.

* * *

"OK girls," Sota said from behind Kagome's laptop. "What song are we going to do first?" he asked.

"Let's do true friend," Kagome said. The other girls nodded in agreement. Kagome took deep breath. Sota hit the record button and gave a thumbs to the girls.

"I'm Kagome, the lead singer of Risk here's a song I wrote for my three Bff's called True Friend" Kagome said.  
_  
[VERSE 1  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_[CHORUS 1  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

_[VERSE 2  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found_

_[CHORUS 2  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again_

_[BRIDGE  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_[CHORUS 3  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x_

Sota stopped recording. "That was great," he said.

"OK next we should Power of love," Kikyo said.

"OK let's get started," Sota said, he hit record and gave the thumbs up again

"This is a song I just recently finished called Power Of Love," Kagome said.

_There comes a time_

_When you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkest of nights_

_The wind blows so cold Standing alone_

_Before the battle's begun But deep in your soul_

_The future unfolds As bright as the rays of the sun_

_You've got to believe In the power of love_

_You've got to believe In the power of love_

_The power of love_

_Blazing emotion_

_There's a light that flows from the heart_

_It's a chain reaction_

_And nothing will keep us apart_

_Stand by my side There's nothing to hide_

_Together we'll fight to the end_

_Take hold of my hand_

_And you'll understand_

_What it truly means to be friends_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love (the power of love)_

_The power of love_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_In the power of love_

_In the power of love_

Sota stopped recording once again. "Ok one more how you girls feeling?" he asked. "Wanna a break?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I could use something to drink," she said.

"Ok fifteen minutes how does that sound?" Sota asked.

"Ok let's go inside," Sango said.

* * *

The four boys arrived at Onigumo's dad's, Daichi, house. They had just finished setting their amps and other stuff..

"You boys ready?" Daichi asked.

"Almost," Inuyasha said he was having some trouble. "I lost my guitar pick," he said.

"You lost it?" Sesshomaru said.

"No I just said that to see how you'd react," Inuyasha said.

"How did you Lose it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's small and a triangle hoe could I not lose it?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll be right back I'm gonna go look out in the car you guys search in here," he said as he left. The three sighed.

"He is so irresponsible," Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, as he Onigumo and Miroku began searching for Inuyasha's guitar pick.

* * *

The girls piled into Higurishi kitchen, laughing. Kagome got everyone a bottle of Soda. Sota was on Kagome's computer.

"I'm on the Battle Of The Bands website," He said. "it says you have to sent how long you've been, a band who is your manager if you have one, and you need a minimum of four songs," Sota said.

"Four songs?" Kagome said.

"Yes four songs," Sota said. Kagome pulled out her notebook and began going through it. Sango, Rin and Kikyo were behind her trying to help her pick a song.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the passenger of Sesshomaru's car. His face in his hands.

'why am I so nervous?' he thought. 'we're so not ready for this,' he reached into his pocket and pulled his pick out, he stood up and walked back inside.

"I found it," ha announced. "must've dropped it on my way in," he said. Sesshomaru was on his laptop reading the rules for Battle Of The Bands.

"It says here we need at least four songs," he said.

"OK well let's Life's a highway," Onigumo said. "It's a song we know," he added.

"OK let's get started," Inuyasha said grabbing his guitar.

* * *

"Kags what's that?" Sango asked she noticed a song she had never seen before. Kagome flipped back to it.

"It's just a little something I wrote after the break up," Kagome said.

"G.N.O.?" Kikyo said.

"Girls night out," Kagome said.

"_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

_I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you_" Sango read a few lines.

"Let's sing this," Rin said.

"Practice is gonna run late tonight call and ask to stay over," Kagome said.

* * *

The boys played Grow up, Life is a Highway, and Have a nice day. Now all they to do was play Inuyasha's new song. Daichi hit the record button and gave the thumbs up.

"This is my latest song I found a way," Inuyasha said.  
_  
I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way_

_If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around_

_Now that I know that anything's possible  
I found a way, I found a way  
No one can break what is so unbreakable  
I found a way, I found a way_

_If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around_

_No one cares  
What you give  
You know you gotta live like you wanna live  
When it's time  
To be free  
You know you gotta be what you wanna be_

_If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around_

Daichi stopped recroding and the boys almost collapsed.

"Come on guys let's pack up," Inuyasha said receiving groans from the other four. "We have to get this stuff home," he said as he put his guitar away.

* * *

The girls were back in the garage they were ready.

"San do you wanna sing your song?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"I'm not really a good singer," Sango said

"Are you crazy of course you are," Rin and Kikyo said.

"Their right you know," Kagome said.

"OK I'll sing," Sango said.

"Ok," Sota said hitting the record button.

"This is a song called Piece of Heaven, written by Sango our guitarist," Kagome said. "Take it away San,"

_The minute you walked through my door  
I knew this love is forever more  
But then you told me all these lies  
See the tears filling up my eyes_

_All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven_

_Piece, of heaven_

_All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven_

_Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na  
Naaaa, na na na na na na, naaa naaa naaa_

_Piece, of heaven_

_You taught me right from wrong  
And told me always to be strong  
But now i'm better off alone  
Searching for a better home_

_All i want, is a little piece of heaven  
All i need, a little piece of heaven_

_Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na  
Naaaa, na na na na na na, naaa naaa naaa_

_Piece, of heaven  
Piece, of heaven  
Piece, of heaven (heaven heaven heaven)_

Sota stopped recording, "OK we got one more song to do," He said.

"OK but first we have to practice," Kagome said. Sota nodded.

* * *

"OK here you go boys," Daichi said, handing Inuyasha a CD of their songs.

"Thanks dad," Onigumo said.

"No problem." Daichi said. The boy left and went to the Takahashi's house minutes later.

"Ok what else do we have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's get inside and check it out," Sesshomaru said. The four boy piled into the Takahashi living room as Sesshomaru went back to the site.

"It says we need to send our band name, our names, how many members, our manager, or they'll give us one, a phone number of one of the band members." Sesshomaru read.

* * *

"Ok Sota we're ready," Kagome said. Sota sat up he had been half sleeping for the past two hours.

"What time is it?" he asked going over to Kagome's computer.

"11:00," Kagome said.

"Mom and dad went out for the night remember," she said. Sota nodded as he pulled computer Program he need up.

"Ok let's do this," he said hitting the record button.

"This is a song I wrote awhile ago called G.N.O., or Girls Night Out" She said. The computer began making pinging noises. Kagome looked over at Sota. Who had fallen asleep.

"Sota!" Kagome, Sango, Rin and Kikyo yelled. The eleven year old boy jerked up.

"Sorry," he yawned. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked inside. They heard running water followed by a splash and Sota came out drying his hair, when he finished he put the towel around his neck.

"OK I'm good," he said. He walked over to Kagome's computer and got ready to record.

"What did you do?" Kikyo asked.

"no time to explain," He said hitting the record button.

"This is a song I wrote awhile ago called G.N.O., or Girls Night Out," Kagome said. "Come on girls," she said.

_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

_I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you_

_Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run_

_Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night_

_I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to_

_You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come_

_[CHORUS_

_Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line_

_[CHORUS_

"Great job," Sota said, giving the girls a thumbs up. Kagome walked over to Sota and hugged him.

"I got all the information written down, for you so all I have to do is mix the CD," Sota said pulling away from Kagome's hug. The other girls hugged Sota too.

"Ugh girl cooties," Sota said.

* * *

The next day, after School Kagome was heading to the post office. She was Inuyasha mailing something.

"Hey your names Inuyasha isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, who are you," I'm Kagome Mir-" Kagome began.

"Miroku's cousin he told me so much about," Inuyasha said.

"Miroku talks about me?" Kagome said a brow raised.

"Yeah he says you in a band too," Inuyasha said.

"Yes it's called Risk," Kagome said smiling.

"I suppose Miroku told you all about our band," Inuyasha said.

"No actually he hasn't," Kagome admitted.

"Well we're called the outsiders," Inuyasha said.

"How long have you been a band?" Kagome asked.

"I think it's been three years now," Inuyasha said. They had mailed their demos and were walking down the street.

"How you only just moved here two months ago," Kagome said confused.

"Well Miroku and Onigumo would either come visit us at least once or twice a month, or we'd go visit them," Inuyasha said.

"Well me and the girls have been a band since sixth grade," Kagome said.

"And you're in the 11th grade now," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"Well I gotta go but I'd like to hang out some time," Inuyasha said.

"Sure call me," Kagome said, she pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote her number on Inuyasha's hand, and left.


	5. Chapter 5 the Wolves

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Band name Outsiders or any songs I use. _**

* * *

****

Chapter 5: The Wolves

Over the next month Kagome and Inuyasha began to spend more and more time together. They were both constantly late for practice.

"Kagome you can't keep this up," Sango said worried for her beast friends behavior. Kagome wasn't listening.

"Do you think I should wear my pink suit or my blue one?" Kagome asked holding both swimsuits up.

"Kagome," Sango groaned.

"I like the pink one," Kikyo said.

"yeah," Rin agreed.

"Guys," Sango said annoyed with her friends.

"Oh right," Kikyo and Rin said.

"Kagome listen to us," Sango said.

"Oh sorry what were you saying," Kagome asked sitting on her bed.

"Kags what are you going to do if Inuyasha gets into Battle of the bands too?" Sango asked.

"There's one in a million chance we'll both get in," Kagome said "One in a million that's perfect," Kagome said digging her lyric note book out.

"Kagome get down here the people from the battle of the bands are on the phone," Sota yelled from downstairs. Kagome dropped everything she had in her hands and took off down the stairs, Sango, Rin and Kikyo at her heels. Kagome almost ripped the phone off the wall.

"Hello?" she said. "uh-huh yes, ok, oh, ok" she hung up. "We get to play for them live," she said. Sota walked in.

"So what song are you gonna perform?" Sota asked.

"They said they really liked Piece Of Heaven," Kagome said.

* * *

Inuyasha was in his room, ignoring Sesshomaru, Miroku, Onigumo, so he could write.

"Inuyasha are you even listening to us?" Miroku asked, waving a hand in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I told you he wasn't listening to us," Onigumo said.

"what are you writing anyways?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've been working on new material for the competition if we get in that is," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha phone," Izaiyoi yelled down the hall. Inuyasha stood up and brought his notebook with him as he made his way to the kitchen he put his notebook on the counter in front of him. And grabbed the phone from his mother.

"Hello?" he said in an intoned way. "What no way that's awesome, ok we'll be there." he hung up the phone. He walked back to his room.

"Who was it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was someone from the battle of the bands," Inuyasha said keeping a straight face.

"What did they say?" Miroku asked eagerly

"Well I'm sorry but.." Inuyasha said trying so hard not to laugh.

"We didn't make it did we?" Onigumo asked

"Actually we're performing form them next week," Inuyasha said.

"we made it," Miroku said making sure he heard Inuyasha correctly. Inuyasha's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Kagome," he said the others groaned. "No that was just the others. No I'm not busy"

"Not busy we're celebrating," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha walked away.

"You made it?"

"Yes we made it,"

"So did we, well as far as performing for the judges,"

"we have to celebrate,"

"ok I'll be right over," Inuyasha said, as he hung up.

"What no you can't leave we're going to celebrate," Miroku said.

"We can celebrate later," Inuyasha said as he began walking away.

"So your leaving?" Onigumo asked. "For some girl you just met?"

"Uh…yeah," Inuyasha said.

"My cousin and my Best friend," Miroku said to himself.

* * *

"You guys me and Inuyasha are going to celebrate and…" Kagome said.

"We'll go," Sango said.

"I'll make it up to you guys I promise," Kagome said.

"Yeah, yeah that's what you said yesterday," Kikyo mumbled to herself.

"You guys are the best," Kagome said giving each of her friends a hug.

* * *

A week later Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Kikyo were at a teen club, called the Beat. 

"Wow this place is so cool," Rin said. She looked around. She saw Miroku, and Onigumo with who she thought to be Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "There's the guys," She said.

"Let's go," Kikyo said. The four girl made their way over to the guys.

"hey," Kagome said getting Miroku and Inuyasha's attention.

"Hey Kagome," Both boys said.

"Girls this is Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru these are my friends Sango, Rin and Kikyo," she said pointing to each as she said their name.

"I think there's another band performing here," Miroku said looking around. "I wonder where the battle of the bands person is," he said.

"Are you the outsider?" the boys turned around. They saw a boy about 17, he had long black hair pulled in a ponytail, he had blue eyes.

"I'm Koga Ookami, of the wolves," Koga said. "I'm in the other band playing here," he said.

"Right now we have the Outsiders, here performing Grow up," an announcer said.

"That's us," Miroku said Onigumo grabbed his drum sticks off the table they were sitting at and the four boys walked up to the stage. They began playing their song Grow up.

Koga noticed Kagome for the first time .

"Who are you cutie?" he asked.

"Not Interested," Kagome said turning away.

"Come on you can at least tell me your name," Koga said getting front Kagome.

"Koga," an angry female voice said. Kagome turned to see an angry girl. She had red hair and green eyes. Her ears were pointed signaling she was a demon, just like Koga. "What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Ayame this is…" Koga began.

"Kagome Higuirishi," Kagome said holding her hand out.

"Ayame Adia," Ayame said.

"I'm in Risk another band that will be performing," Kagome said. "These are my BFF's and band mate Sango, Rin and Kikyo," she said gesturing to each as she said their name.

"We're two of the four members of the wolves," Koga said. "Our other two members are backstage getting ready. Their Ginta and Hakkaku," he said.

"Look here little miss pretty girl Koga's with me," Ayame said.

"Could've fooled me," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Ayame asked.

"I'm so happy for you," Kagome said giving a false smile.

"Up next we have the wolves," the announcer said as Inuyasha and the guys left the stage. "Their here to blow our minds with, Opposites attract,"

Koga Ayame and two other guys took the stage. Kagome thought they were Hakkaku and Ginta.

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome jumped backwards. Inuyasha laughed softly as the Wolves began.

I'm M.C. Wolf on the rap so mic it  
Here's a little story and you're sure to like it  
Swift and sly and I'm playing it cool  
With my homegirl, Ayame Adia

Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies  
And I like T.V.  
I take things serious  
And you take 'em light

I go to bed early

And I party all night

Our friends are sayin'

We ain't gonna last

Cuz I move slowly

And baby I'm fast 

I like it quiet

And I love to shout

But when we get together  
It just all works out

Chorus:

I take--2 steps forward

I take--2 steps back

We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact

We come together

Cuz opposites attract

Who'd a thought we could be lovers

She makes the bed

And he steals the covers

She likes it neat

And he makes a mess

I take it easy

Baby I get obsessed

She's got the money

And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes

And I like to smoke

Things in common  
Just ain't a one  
But when we get together  
We have nothin' but fun

I take--2 steps forward

I take--2 steps back

We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact

We come together

Cuz opposites attract

Repeat Chorus

Nothing in common but this trust  
I'm like a minus, she's like a plus  
One going up, one coming down  
But we seem to land on common ground

When things go wrong we make corrections  
To keep things moving in the right direction  
Try to fight it but I'm telling you Jack  
Its true- this- Opposites Attract

Baby ain't it somethin'  
How we lasted this long

You and me  
Provin' everyone wrong

Don't think we'll ever  
Get our differences patched

Don't really matter  
Cuz we're perfectly matched

Repeat Chorus Twice

The crowd clapped really loud and Ayame grinned as she and Koga walked off stage together.

"Ok up next we have Risk singing Piece of Heaven," The announcer said. Kagome stopped Sango.

"Could I sing the second verse?" she asked "I really wanna show that Ayame she not all that," she said.

"Sure," Sango said. Kagome walked up on stage and called Kikyo and Rin to her.

"I'm going to sing the second verse ok," the two nodded

(Italics Sango **Bold Kagome) **

The minute you walked through my door  
I knew this love is forever more  
But then you told me all these lies  
See the tears filling up my eyes

**All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven**

Piece, of heaven

All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven

Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na  
Naaaa, na na na na na na, naaa naaa naaa  
**  
Piece, of heaven  
**  
**You taught me right from wrong  
And told me always to be strong  
But now i'm better off alone  
Searching for a better home**

_All i want, is a little piece of heaven  
All i need, a little piece of heaven_

Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na  
Naaaa, na na na na na na, naaa naaa naaa  
_  
Piece, of heaven  
Piece, of heaven  
Piece, of heaven (heaven heaven heaven)_

The applause was twice as long as the other two. Kagome smiled and waved to Inuyasha. She saw Ayame with a shocked look on her face. The four girls left the stage. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You were great," Inuyasha said.

"Really I was so nervous," Kagome said as she sat down next to Inuyasha. A woman in her fifties walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I am Kaede a representative for the Battle of the Bands," the woman said. "I need one of you girls backstage." she said to Kagome. "And one of you boy," she added to Inuyasha.

"I'll do it," Both said before the others could. They hurried backstage. Where they saw Koga, and another person, a boy with black hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm Kenichi Shinohara," the boy said.

"I'm Kagome Higurishi and this is Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome said. "I'm the lead singer of Risk,"

"I'm the guitarist of The Outsiders," Inuyasha said.

"I'm the drummer for Black Hole," Kenichi said. Kaede joined the four backstage.

"Me and the other judges talked it over and we've made a decision," Kaede said. Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hold that thought," Kagome said she pulled her cell phone out. "Hello? What no way ok, ok I'll be right there," She said and hung up. "I have to go I'll send one of the other Girls back I'm so sorry," She took off, and found Rin first. Rin was hanging out with Sesshomaru. "Rin you need to go backstage and see if we made the cut cause I have to go," Kagome said and she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6 The Accident

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Band name Outsiders or any songs I use. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Accident **_

Kagome rushed home where she found Sota sitting on the couch with Kumiko by his side.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked worried. When she received the call she got scared.

"He's at the hospital we decided to wait for you," Kumiko said.

"Do you know how he's doing?" Kagome asked as the three of them headed out the door.

"Your aunt Akane went ahead we haven't heard from her yet," Kumiko said.

"But Aunt Akane's your sister," Kagome said.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't care for Diasuke," Kumiko said.

"Ok well come on,"

* * *

Miroku was waiting for Inuyasha to come back from backstage. He saw Kagome coming she seemed distracted. He saw her talk to Rin and then she left. He turned to Onigumo who was talking to Kikyo. 

"Hey Gumo Tell Yash I went to see what was up with Kags," Miroku said.

"Ok," Onigumo said he wasn't really paying attention. Miroku left the club and walked over to his car. He got in and pulled his cell phone out of the glove box where he left it. He called Kagome.

"Hello?" Came Kagome's voice she sounded like she had been crying.

"Kagome what's wrong why did you leave?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku there was a car accident, My dad he's in the hospital your mom's already there," Kagome said. "I'm on my way to the hospital now." she said.

"I'll be there soon," Miroku said.

"So did you find out if we made it or not," Kagome asked.

"No I'll come as soon as I find out ok I'll let the others know," He said.

"Thanks," Kagome said. Miroku hung up and hurried back inside. He saw Rin, Kikyo, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Onigumo sitting talking. All of them seemed happy.

"Hey Roku where did you go?" Onigumo asked.

"I told you I was going to find out what was wrong with Kagome," Miroku said.

"You did," Onigumo said.

'Next time I'll tell Sesshomaru,' Miroku thought. "So did we make it?" he asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"So did we," Sango said excited.

"So what was wrong with Kagome," Rin asked.

"Her dad got in an accident, he at the hospital," Miroku said. "That's all I know," he added.

"What how?"

"That's all I know," Miroku said again annoyed. "I'm going to the hospital to find out more. I call when I know more," he said. He turned to Sango, and whispered. "Their spare key is above the door frame on the right hand corner," Sango nodded.

"Uh…guys there's a problem we came here with Kagome," Kikyo said to her BFF's.

"I came here alone," Miroku said, "I'll give you girls a ride," he offered. The three girls were a little hesitant but agreed. Miroku dropped the three girls off at Kagome's house. "I'll tell Kagome you're here," He said. The three Girls nodded. And Miroku left. He arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. He saw Kagome, Sota, Kumiko, and His mother all sitting in the waiting room. "What happened?" he asked sitting next to Kagome.

"Diasuke was in an accident," Kumiko said.

"I know that but how?" Miroku asked.

"We don't know yet," Akane said.

"Oh Sango, Rin and Kikyo are at your house sleep over help make you feel better," He said to Kagome. She smiled.

* * *

Kagome, Sota, And Kumiko arrived home Sota and Kumiko went straight into the house but Kagome stopped something was telling her to go into the well house. She felt like something was pulling her to it. She walked over to the door of the well house. 

"Kagome Your friends are here," Sota called. Kagome shook her head and went to the house. She saw Her mom in the living room.

"Mom what in the old well house," Kagome asked.

"Just a very old well," Kumiko said. "Oh yeah that reminds me your grandfather called he's coming home tomorrow," She said.

"Oh goody," Kagome said. Her Grandfather wasn't really hip. Then again what Grandfather was. He acted like he lived in the feudal era and said everything had a story behind it.

"Kagome we've been waiting for almost two hours now," Sango said she had just entered the room her arms crossed.

"Oh right let's go," Kagome said.

* * *

Miroku arrived at home he saw the lights on inside. He groaned. 

"Mom please don't tell me that Daiki is over again," he said.

"I don't see why you hate him so much," Akane said.

"He's a jerk," Miroku said and he hurried inside before his mother could say anything else. He pulled his cell phone out and called Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha's phone how may I help you?" came Sesshomaru's voice.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"He's a little tied up right now," Sesshomaru said.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, really he's just hanging out right now," Sesshomaru said. "So what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping I could stay at you house Daiki is over again but I think I'll call Onigumo," Miroku said.

"He's here actually and my Parents won't mind so come over,"

"Ok," Miroku said. "I'll be over in twenty minutes,"

* * *

"Inuyasha is so going to kill you when he gets out," Onigumo said he was relaxing on the couch in the Takashi's living room. 

"You mean if he gets out," Sesshomaru corrected his friend.

"He'll get out," Onigumo said and when he does we'll be going to battle of the bands with you father,"

"He won't find out," Sesshomaru said.

"And why is that?" Onigumo asked.

"Because Inuyasha won't say anything, because he doesn't want dad to go with us," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru where is your brother?" Inutaishio asked as he walked into the room. Onigumo and Sesshomaru both shrugged. 

"I think he went over to Kagome's," Sesshomaru said.


	7. Chapter 7 Soul Man

**_Chapter 7: Soul Man_**

"Kagome we've been waiting for almost two hours now," Sango said she had just entered the room her arms crossed.

"Oh right let's go," Kagome said. The two ran up to Kagome's room.

"Of course we had to go get something's," Rin said gesturing to the bags on Kagome's bed.

"We got chips, soda, and Ice cream," Kikyo said.

"You guys are the best," Kagome said giving each friend a hug.

"The Ice cream's goanna melt if we don't eat it soon," Sango said.

"Then I guess we should get started," Kagome said smiling and the three girls began eating and laughing.

* * *

Miroku packed something's into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder and went down stairs.

"Mom I'm going to Inuyasha's," He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Miroku wait," Akane called following her son.

"What I'm going over for practice and I'm stay the night," Miroku said.

"Have fun then," Akane said.

"Will do," Miroku said and he ran to his car and left. Daiki joined Akane outside

"So did you tell him yet?" Daiki asked.

"No not yet," Akane said.

"We're going to have to tell him soon," Daiki said "He'll find out sooner or later."

"I know," Akane said she seemed nervous.

"ok so tell me why did you tie Inuyasha up?" Onigumo asked.

"oh you know he was being the usual pest," Sesshomaru said.

"He called you fluffy again didn't he?"

"You can join him,"

"I was just asking,"

"And I'm just saying you can join him," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"No I'm ok," Onigumo said backing away his hands up in defeat

"Hey guys," Miroku said entering the room he crashed on the couch. "So where is Yash? I heard him yelling on my way in," he said.

"How?" Onigumo asked.

"Yeah the attic is sound proof," Sesshomaru said.

"Well I heard him yelling," Miroku said. Sesshomaru and Onigumo went out side they heard Inuyasha yelling.

"Told you,"

"Ah as long as my parents never find out," Sesshomaru said going inside.

"Do you know where Inuyasha's lyric book is?" Miroku asked.

"Probably in his room," Sesshomaru said.

"He's been working on a new song," Miroku said.

"Let's go," Onigumo said. The three headed to Inuyasha's room. Which they saw was a lot messier than it was earlier that day.

"Who feels like cleaning?" Miroku asked.

"My mom's cleaning stuff is in the closet," Sesshomaru said. The three boys went to the hall closet.

* * *

The Four girls all sat up in Kagome's room.

"So did we make it Miroku didn't tell me," Kagome said.

"We did," The other three said at once.

"Awesome how about the guys?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah and I think Rin here has a crush on Sesshomaru," Sango said. Rin blushed and threw a pillow at Sango.

"So do you?" Kikyo asked.

"Leave her be," Kagome said "Last I checked you two were crushin' on someone too."

"Oh yeah who?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo you have a crush on Onigumo, and San Miroku," Kagome said causing both to blush and hit Kagome with a pillow as Rin laughed. "Well it's true and you know it," She said grabbing a pillow and hitting her friends back.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Onigumo entered Inuyasha's room, with yellow cleaning gloves, surgical masks, aprons, each wore a bandana on their heads, many garbage bags, holy cow, cleaning wipes, bleach, and tongs.

"You ready?" Miroku asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said, his nose was wrinkled. "The stench is horrible," he said.

"That's just your Demon nose," Onigumo pointed out.

"Let's go," Miroku said. The three boys entered Inuyasha's room and started to clean. "OK Onigumo you take the closet, Sesshomaru you take the area around the bed and I'll take the rest of the room," Miroku ordered. The two nodded. Miroku used his tongs and began to make a pile of Inuyasha's clothes outside his door. He soon came across a sandwich.

"What is that?" he asked disgusted.

"I think it was a bologna sandwich at one time," Sesshomaru said looking the sandwich. He Returned to his job. Miroku opened a garbage bag and used his tongs to try and grab the sandwich. It moved.

"Oh my god it moved!" he yelled jumping backwards.

"What do you mean it moved?" Onigumo asked moving over to Miroku.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Miroku yelled as, Onigumo went to pick it up. It moved and both boys jumped backwards.

"What are you two scared about?" Sesshomaru asked. The sandwich scuttled across the floor.

"Get it," Onigumo said.

"No you," Miroku said pushing Onigumo in the direction the sandwich crawled.

"Just throw the thing away," Sesshomaru said annoyed with his friends. He looked over to the sandwich he saw it sitting in the corner. Miroku cautiously walked over to it and reached out with the tongs, and grabbed it. It began to struggle.

"Told you it was alive," he said holding the wiggling sandwich at arms length. The sandwich wiggled free and bit Miroku's arm. "Get it off," he yelled. Onigumo and Sesshomaru began to wrestle the sandwich to the ground.

* * *

"So now what?" Kagome asked the four girls were bored. Kagome was laying on her bed along with Sango. Kikyo was sitting on the floor and Rin was sitting in Kagome's desk chair.

"I don't know," Sango said.

"What song are we gonna do for our first performance for Battle of the Bands?" Kikyo asked from her spot on the floor.

"I don't Know what do you guys think we should do?" Kagome asked.

"I say G.N.O." Sango said sitting up. "it's a great song and we're awesome at it," she said.

"Yeah," Kikyo said. "Wait what about My Last Breath that's a great one too," she said.

"This is gonna be hard," Rin said. "I want to do Power Of Love," she said.

"Ok we'll draw from a hat,' Kagome said. The other three nodded in agreement.

* * *

Inuyasha managed to get free somehow he made his way down stairs. He made his way to his room. He stopped in the door and saw it was clean.

"What the hell happened to my room?" he yelled. Miroku, Onigumo and Sesshomaru came out of Sesshomaru's room.

"This what rooms are supposed to look like," Sesshomaru said his arms crossed. Inuyasha noticed the bandaid on Miroku's arm.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I got bit by a sandwich," Miroku said. Inuyasha opened his mouth but closed it.

"Where is you lyric notebook we didn't find it," Onigumo said.

"Of course you didn't I have that hidden and when I feel like giving you the songs you'll see," Inuyasha said.

"You lose your guitar pick all the time and we didn't find one how many did you have?" Miroku asked.

"I only ever had one," Inuyasha said truthfully. "And it's right here," he said pulling it out of his pocket. "I think we should decide on a song for The first battle, and work and perfect it," He said.

"So you're not telling dad and Izaiyoi?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope," Inuyasha said. "Now what song should we do?" he asked looking at the three confused boys.

"I say Soul man," Sesshomaru joked.

"No way," Inuyasha said.

"OH yeah I forgot about Soul Man," Miroku said remembering the two brothers did a version of Soul Man.

"Soul Man?" Onigumo said.

"Yes when we were younger these two did the Blues Brothers song Soul Man," Miroku explained. "They weren't half bad," he added.

"I don't sing," Inuyasha said his arms crossed. "Now let's be serious," he said.

"I wanna hear you two do Soul Man," Onigumo said.

"Izaiyoi made a video," Sesshomaru said.

"What are we still doing here?" Onigumo asked as the three boy ran out of the room.

"Am I the only one taking Battle of the Bands seriously?" Inuyasha asked himself. He grabbed his notebook and began looking through it trying to pick a song.

* * *

The four girls had 10 of their songs in a hat and were getting ready to draw one.

"OK so we'll draw four and then we'll decide an order," Kagome said holding the hat above her head. The other three nodded and grabbed a song. Kagome grabbed one too.

"I got My Last Breath," Kikyo said reading her piece of paper.

"True Friend," Sango said.

"Piece of Heaven," Rin said.

"G.N.O.," Kagome said, putting the hat down.

"Why not just go in that order?" Sota asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Kagome said, the others nodded agreement.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Onigumo, and Miroku steeled on the couch after Sesshomaru found the video and put it in. he grabbed the remote and hit play. It was at the beginning so he didn't need the rewind.

A ten year Sesshomaru, and a nine year old Inuyasha were both wearing tux's and black hats.

"Mom do we have to wear these?" Inuyasha asked messing with his necktie.

"Yes we're going to your, aunt's wedding," Izaiyoi said from off Camera.

"Hey Yash let's do Soul Man," Sesshomaru said putting a CD in.

"Ok, let's do it," Inuyasha said as the music started.

"1,2,3,4..." Sesshomaru counted off. (**BOLD-SESSHY**, ITALICS-INU)

Comin' to ya  
On a dusty road  
Good lovin'  
I've got a truck load  
And when you get it  
You got somethin'  
So don't worry  
'Cause I'm comin'

**_I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
_**_  
**Got what I got  
The hard way  
And I'll make better  
Each and every day  
So honey  
Now don't you fret  
'Cause you ain't seen  
Nothin' yet  
**  
**I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
**  
**Now grab the rope  
And I'll pull you in **  
**Give you hope **  
**And be your only boyfriend **  
Yeah  
**Yeah  
**Yeah  
**Yeah **_

**_I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
You're a soul man  
I'm a soul man_**

Sesshomaru paused the tape.

"That was funny," Onigumo said.

"Yeah, it was funnier at the wedding," Miroku said. "I was there, my mom was invited," he said.

"You don't have the wedding?" Onigumo said.

"That's how it's supposed to be," Sesshomaru said fast forwarding. He stopped the tape at the after party.

_"Izzy talk the boys into doing their Soul Man bit," Akane said from off Camera. The camera moved and found the boys talking to Miroku._

_"Hey boys I got requests for your Soul Man routine." Izaiyoi said._

_"But mom we already did it," Inuyasha said._

_"Ok do you have the CD?" Sesshomaru asked. The camera moved up and down._

Sesshomaru fast forwarded it to when he saw himself and Inuyasha take the mini stage. He hit play.

_"Sesshomaru do we have to do this?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't feel to good,"_

_"You'll get over it," Sesshomaru said._

The movie stopped.

"You're not watching the rest," Inuyasha said from the door way. He had somehow gotten the remote

"Come on I want to see the end," Onigumo said.

"No you don't," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I do,"

"Let him watch," Miroku said, as he stood up. "I'll tell him about…"

"Fine," Inuyasha said before Miroku could finish talking he gave the remote to him. Miroku hit play.

_"_1,2,3,4..."_ Sesshomaru counted off. (**BOLD-SESSHY**, ITALICS-INU) _

_Comin' to ya  
On a dusty road  
Good lovin'  
I've got a truck load  
And when you get it  
You got somethin'  
So don't worry  
'Cause I'm comin'_

**_I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man_**

_Inuyasha stopped singing. He turned to Sesshomaru, and threw up on him. The music stopped and the tape cut off._

"What happened?" Onigumo asked curiously.

"I ate too much cake," Inuyasha explained.


	8. Chapter 8 Surprise

**__**

Chapter 8: Surprise

Kagome woke up the others were still sleeping, she quietly walked out of her room. It was six o'clock on a Saturday morning. She made her way outside. She looked at the well house. Something was telling her to go in. she walked up to the door and placed her hand on the door.

****

_Flashback-_

_Kagome was in a weird fog. She started to feel weird. She pulled her brush out._

_"Hi I'm Kagome and I'd like to sing for you," she shouted. "La la la la la la…"_

_Inuyasha was behind her he was wearing a red outfit and he had a big sword._

_"What the?" he asked looking at Kagome. Another Kagome appeared, she had a racoondog tail._

_"This Kagome would like to dance for you," She shouted in a voice that didn't belong to her. A third Kagome appeared, this one had fox demon tail._

_"And the third Kagome would like to laugh like a idiot," she said in a voice that sounded like Rin's little adopted brother Shippo._

_"I don't understand what's going on around here," Kagome said in to her brush, "all of a sudden it looks like there are three of me," she said quietly. "Oh well time to sing, I'm so happy look at me," she sang._

_"I'm Kagome look at me," all three Kagome's sang._

_"Somebody Please kill me now," Inuyasha said to himself._

_"Everybody listen to me," Miroku yelled covering his mouth. "Don't inhale the mist, this is the work of a demon, I don't know what this mist is exactly, but it makes you intoxicated, so do not inhale it no matter what," he was wearing a purplish monk robe and he had a staff._

_"I think your a little late there Miroku," Inuyasha said he and Miroku were back to back. "Their already three sheets to the wind,"_

_"Well I was referring to the rest of us of course," Miroku said annoyed._

_"Alright time for another song," Kagome shouted._

_"Yay!" the three Kagome's yelled._

_"Hey give it a rest you three," Inuyasha said._

****

_End Flashback-_

Kagome pulled her hand from the door. 'That was weird' she thought. She pushed the door open and headed into the well house. The walked down the stairs. 'Why do I feel like I've been down here?' she thought.

"Kagome what are you doing up so early?" Kagome turned around she saw Kumiko standing in the well house doorway.

"Mom?" she said she hurried up the steps. "I just stepped out for some air," she said.

"Why were you in the well house?" Kumiko asked a brow raised.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but something is calling me to it," Kagome said. Kumiko gave Kagome a confused look. "I was wondering what was down here," she said.

"Why don't you come in and have breakfast," Kumiko said. Kagome nodded and the two headed inside. Kumiko went to the kitchen and Kagome went upstairs and grabbed her note book and returned to the kitchen she sat down at the table and began writing.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up he was sitting up at his desk ha had fallen asleep writing. He closed his note book and slipped it into his guitar case. He stood up and stretched. He walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen where he could smell food. He saw Miroku and Onigumo already eating some cereal.

"Hey guys," he said. "where's fluff?" Izaiyoi placed a bowl in front of Inuyasha.

"His name is Sesshomaru," Izaiyoi corrected him. "And her went out," she said.

"This early?" Inuyasha asked. Izaiyoi nodded. He turned to his two friends. "So guys I've been working on this new song," he said.

"What's it called," Miroku asked.

"Punk Rock 101 it came to me last night I have most of it written," Inuyasha said.

"Let's hear it," Onigumo said interested.

"Finish eating first," Izaiyoi said. The three did as they were told and hurried to Inuyasha's room, which was still clean, where Inuyasha got his notebook out.

"Ok how does it start?" Onigumo asked.

"She works at hot topic  
His heart microscopic  
She thinks that its love but to him its sex  
He listens to emo but fat mike's his hero  
His bank account's zero  
What comes next?" Inuyasha read the first few lines.

"Cool but could you sing it?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru's the singer," Inuyasha said.

"You can sing too I heard you," Onigumo said.

"Well I was 9 then and now I don't sing," Inuyasha said his arms crossed. "So do you know where fluff got to anyway?" he asked. The other two only shrugged.

"So Yash what inspired the song?" Miroku asked sitting on Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Miroku your mom called she wants you to go home there's something she needs to tell you," Izaiyoi said. Miroku nodded.

"I'll see you two later," he said.

"OK, so Gumo wanna work on the song?" Inuyasha asked.

"sure," the two headed out to the garage as Miroku headed out to his car.

* * *

Kagome sat alone in her Room Kikyo and Rin had gone home and Sango was getting something to eat. Kagome looked out her window at the clear blue sky. She was thinking about what happened earlier, near the well house.

"Hey Kags," Sango said entering the room. "I as thinking we'd hit the mall today just me and you like old times," she said.

"Sure," Kagome said. She stood up and walked to the door, she stopped when Sango didn't move. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sango said and she moved past Kagome and headed down the stairs. Kagome followed her.

"Mom we're going to the mall," she said as she hurried out the door.

* * *

"Teaching a you a new song is like teaching Miroku math," Inuyasha said as he sat down, his head in his hands.

"normally I pick it up but with you yelling it's hard," Onigumo said, he set his drumsticks down.

"Sorry but we're in Battle of the bands we have to be perfect." Inuyasha said apologetically. "You wanna try it again?" he asked.

"Sure," Onigumo said. The two started, only to stop when Sesshomaru entered the garage.

"Of goody Fluffy's here" Inuyasha said setting his guitar down.

"Did I hear you two working on a new song," Sesshomaru asked ignoring comment.

"Yeah," Onigumo said.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha asked. He knew where Sesshomaru went.

"Gee I don't know maybe the reason I'm part of this band has to do with my caring," Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Gee I told you last night we had practice today I guess that didn't stop you from going to see Rin now did it," Inuyasha said his arms crossed. Sesshpmaru was caught off guard.

"What I didn't go see Rin," He said after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Oh yeah right you couldn't keep your eyes off her," Inuyasha said. "When we left I saw her give you something," he added. Sesshomaru was now blushing.

"Oh yeah guys before I forget My Brother's coming to town," Onigumo said

"You have a brother?" the two Takahashi boys said shocked.

"Well half," Onigumo said. "He in The Battle too, him and his friends, Karuga, Kana and Hakudoshi," he said.

"Hey Fluff I got an idea," Inuyasha said, "Since you spent the morning with your Girlfriend You have to have this memorized by the time I get back," he said handing Sesshomaru the words to Punk Rock 101. He walked out the door. "Gumo you coming?" he asked.

"uh...yeah hold up," Onigumo said he hurried to catch up with the hanyou. "Where are we going," he asked.

"The mall," Inuyasha said, "Just to give Fluff some time," He said. The two walked out to Inuyasha car.

* * *

"Mom I'm home," Miroku yelled as he walked into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," Akane said. Miroku sniffed he smelt Brownies. He made his way into the kitchen

"Making brownies?" He asked a brow raised.

"Yes just felt like baking," Akane said. "Go ahead have some," she said. Miroku sat down at the table, he gave Akane a suspicious look.

"Usually when you do this you have something you wanna tell me," Miroku said. Akane opened her mouth to talk, "Like when I was twelve I had to get braces you bought me my TV," he said.

"OK well Miroku there's something you need to know," Akane said she placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"What?" Miroku asked he had been expecting this since he smelled the brownies, when he entered the house.

"Well…" Akane said she was trying to think of how to say what she wanted to tell him.

"You're not marrying Daiki, are you," Miroku asked, hopefully.

"I'm Pregnant," Akne said.

**_NEXTTIME: how will Miroku react to the news? Will Kagome And Inuyasha Meet up at the mall and ditch thier friends? Will Fluffy Memorize the song? and What the HELL was that flashback doing in here? now you'll have to wait until next time._**


	9. Chapter 9 Pumped

**__**

Chapter 9: Pumped

"So Gumo why didn't you tell us you had a brother," Inuyasha asked they were sitting in the food court. Neither of them were eating they were just trying to kill time.

"Well He my half brother," Onigumo said shrugging.

"So is he any good?" Inuyasha asked.

"You mean his band?" Onigumo asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Their called Pumped and their ok," he said thinking.

"Have you heard them," Inuyasha asked a brow raised.

"Yeah, Karuga sent me a CD," Onigumo said shuddering. "She's a creep and she has a crush on me," he said.

"You have a CD of their music?" Inuyasha said intrigued. Onigumo nodded.

"Can I hear them?" he asked.

"OK but I can't be held reliable for any damage done to your ears," Onigumo said grinning. Inuyasha laughed. "I'm serious I can't be held responsible," he said a straight face.

"Ok so is the CD at your house?" Inuyasha asked. Onigumo nodded. "Let's go," he said.

"but we've only been here for a half hour you sure Sesshomaru has the song memorized?" Onigumo asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No now let's go," he said walked across the food court.

* * *

"Sango slow down," Kagome said she was in tow by her best friend. "we've been here for an hour can we at least get something to drink?" she asked.

"OK fine let's get a drink but hurry there's this shoe sale I wanna hit," Sango said letting go of Kagome. The two headed to the food court. Kagome saw Inuyasha and O Onigumo leaving.

"Hey san get me a strawberry smoothie please," she said she then made her way over to the two boys. "Hey Inu I need to talk to you a second," she said getting her boyfriends attention. "Could we talk?" she asked.

"Sure," Inuyasha said. "I'll be right back," he said to Onigumo.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Inuyasha returned.

"Come on let's go," he said to Onigumo. Onigumo gave him a puzzled look and the two left.

Kagome returned to Sango who had her strawberry Smoothie.

"Where'd you go?" Sango asked her friend.

"I needed to talk to Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"About what?" Sango asked curiously.

"Ok I'm not supposed to tell you but we're working on a song together and I had to give him the first verseand chorus," Kagome said.

* * *

"You're not marrying Daiki, are you," Miroku asked, hopefully.

"I'm pregnant," Akane said.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"you heard me," Akane said. "Now you better shape up cause Daiki is moving in with us," she said.

"What no he can't," Miroku said standing up.

"Why are you so against me and Daiki?" Akane asked.

"Because…Because he's not my dad," Miroku said the truth finally coming out.

"So that's what this is about." Akane said.

"No it's not," Miroku said hurriedly. He jumped up to his feet. "WE have band practice," he said and he left.

"Miroku Hoshiyomi, stop right now and get back here," Akane said.

"I told you we have band practice and I can't let the guys down," Miroku said not turning around.

"Miroku," Akane said pleadingly.

"Look I'm not the one trying to replace dad," Miroku yelled he stopped in the doorway.

"Roku," Akane said she stood up and moved over to her son. "I'm not trying to replace your father," she said in a soothing voice trying to calm her son down. "Your father will always have a place in my heart. It's just I found someone else I can love just as much as your father," she said.

"It's just I miss him," Miroku said a tear found it's way down his cheek.

"I miss him but he would want us to move on," Akane said. Miroku nodded.

"This doesn't mean I like Daiki," Miroku teased.

* * *

"Your writing a song together?" Sango said. Kagome nodded. "What's it about?" she asked

"Well we don't have a name but it's about a shy person showing themselves t the world, I have the first verse and the chorus down," Kagome said.

"Can I hear your verse?" Sango asked. Kagome began to dig around in her purse she pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Sango.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
what i've got to say  
But i have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know, to let you know..._

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me

"That's all I got so far," Kagome said. She took the paper back from Sango.

"That's awesome," Sango said. The two finished their smoothies and were heading the shoe sale Sango so desperately wanted to go to.

* * *

Inuyasha and Onigumo ran into the Takahashi living room and into the hall and they reached their destination. They entered the garage where Sesshomaru was sitting read the lyrics to 'Punk Rock 101'

"Hey fluff wanna hear a band that's in the competition?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled a stereo out, and plugged it in.

"How'd you get a CD of a band in the competition?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My half brother, has a friend that is a girl and she has this huge crush on me," Onigumo said a weird look on his face. "Anyway their called pumped," he said. Inuyasha took the CD from Onigumo and put it in.

__

Looking back of the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me loving all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder too breath  
It won't be to long and I will be going under  
Can you save me from this?

"So what's this called?" Sesshomaru asked.

_"It's not my time," Onigumo said_

_Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go_

_I look ahead too all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that try to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back  
Cause all of this time I' we been just too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend is laughing and it's not what we have  
It's what we be live in_

_Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me but it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go  
I won't go_

_There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see_

_But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh_

_There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see_

_But I won't go  
No I won't go down  
Yeah_

_"Their ok," Inuyasha said. "But no where near as good as us," he added. Onigumo and Sesshomaru nodded as the next song started._

_Once upon a time  
Not so long ago_

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
Hes down on his luck...its tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love_

_She says weve got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_

_Miroku entered the room a confused look on his face, but that was normal for him._

_Chorus:  
Whooah, were half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer_

_Tommys got his six string in hock  
Now hes holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, its tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby its okay, someday_

_Weve got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_

_Chorus_

_Weve got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when its all that you've got_

_Chorus_

"Ok what did I miss?" Miroku asked as the song stopped. Onigumo paused the CD and looked over at Miroku.

"That was My Half Brother's Band, Pumped," Onigumo said.

"Are they in the Battle?" Miroku asked moving from his spot leaning against the door way.

"So what did you mom want?" Inuyasha asked. He was reading a piece of paper.

"Well she's pregnant," Miroku said. "So what song are we gonna do for our first battle?" he asked.

"OK I was thinking Shut Up," Inuyasha said getting the hint Miroku didn't want to talk.

"If we're doing Shut Up why'd you make me memorize this song?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yash are you sure I mean we haven't really got that song down yet," Onigumo asked.

"That's why we need to practice it," Inuyasha said.


End file.
